


Dog

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, Puppies, and alexander, and peacefully napping, and stealing puppies, but like, hes just reminiscing, is mischievous, just fluff, not actually stealing, thomas is good person, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas is realizing how much Alexander means to him while the latter is trying to steal a cute dog.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonystarksbutthole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbutthole/gifts).



> This was so fluffy, I’m choking-
> 
> Also, tonystarksbutthole, I’m missing your comments!
> 
> Where you at?

For the first time in a while, Thomas was home alone.

It felt strange.

He didn’t like the lack of energetic omega in the house.

Typically, Alexander would have been telling him about something right now.

Or yelling at him for fucking something up.

Really, it could go either way.

Or both.

The alpha just aimlessly drifts around the huge estate.

He never truly realized how large the house was.

He supposed he knew that the house was big, but with Alexander by his side, he never really felt it.

After wandering for a while, Thomas feels his eyelids droop.

So he walks over to the couch to take a nap.

Less than an hour later, Alexander throws open the door.

Unfortunately, Thomas was too drowsy from his nap to really comprehend what was happening.

“THOMAS!”

“What the shit do you want?”

“I STOLE A PUPPY!”

“That’s nice.”

“THAT MEANS I CAN KEEP HIM!”

“Whatever you want.”

As Alexander practically vibrates with excitement, Thomas’s eyes snap open.

“WAIT, YOU TOOK A PUPPY?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
